


Make A Mess

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BUTT PLUG TAIL, Kitten! Anti, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, anti just being cute and beautiful, collar and leash, wilford calls himself daddy and master but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “So, I noticed your anti thrives of Dark and Wilford's attention and that it can either make or break his mood, and I was just wondering if you'd write a fic of Wil and Dark enjoying anti glow from praise of some kind or another.”- undedicated-humanoid





	Make A Mess

Anti was lying in the middle of the bed, cock hard and standing proudly in the air, collar around his neck with the leash dangling, being worshipped.

And everything was perfect. Or purr-fect. Whatever.

The only difference Anti could really tell between Darks and Wilfords voices was that was was kind of echoey, but beyond that it didn’t even matter. He didn’t even care. He had hands and lips all over him, rubbing his tummy and behind his ears, going up into his hair whenever someone got a little too frustrated and just NEEDED to kiss him.

He was their pretty kitten, their perfect pet.

He was wearing the cat ears and everything. They were kind of cheap but it didn’t matter, it made him look adorable. That’s what mattered. And he had a tail plug in his ass that vibrated and every time he shifted, squirmed, the plug would shift too, rubbing up perfectly and getting teasingly close to his prostate.

Someone was jerking him off at some point, and then the plug was being taken out of him, but that was okay because he was being filled up again by cock - Darks cock, to be specific, it was longer, and slightly slimmer, and he loved it and knew it well and basically mewled when Dark started fucking into him, holding him in place, using his hole in a strangely gentle way, in a pretty way. It was as if Dark desperately wanted to use Anti to get off, but he was terrified of breaking his sweet little pet.

Anti got so wrapped up in the feeling and the look on Darks face as Antis muscles basically pulled him in and kept him there, as Anti squeezed around him expertly, to drive him further. Dark almost sobbed at the extraordinary feeling, being in Antis tight, buzzing heat, and Anti almost missed the other cock that was being offered to him, hanging just above his mouth, but not being forced in.

Wilford sounded... something close to embarrassed. Like Anti would turn down his offering.

“...Kitten? Would you like a treat?”

Anti gazed up at Wilford, dreamily, before sticking his tongue out and just teasing the head of Wilfords cock, like it was a treat, a lollipop he didn’t want to wear down too quickly. Wilford shuddered, because Anti could do some pretty weird and amazing things with his tongue when he wanted and they both knew it. But at this very moment, Anti was acting very timid. In fact, the only time Wilford even got to feel the heat of Antis mouth was when Anti stopped to suck at the very tip, lapping at the sweet pre cum, and Wilford had to grip the bedsheets beside Anti as he went a little weak.

Dark continued to fuck into Anti with such care and passion, and he was muttering praise the entire time.

“You’re so beautiful, so good for taking me like this, pet... you’re so wonderful and tight and you look so perfect, God I love you...”

Wilfords praise was slightly different, but was just as powerful.

“Oh fuck, please Kitten, I need... I need your mouth, I need to feel you, your tongue is perfect, Daddy needs to - fuck...”

Anti actually paused for a moment, and Dark slowed slightly, still mumbling. And he smiled, with those sharp, terrible teeth, and Wilford blushed. Actually blushed, went pink, the whole nine yards. And Anti laughed, and the fact that he was laughing made Dark grip his hip and Anti tightened in weird ways around him.

And then Wilford was putting the head of his cock into Antis mouth, because god damn it, it wasn’t fair, that word just slipped out and Anti probably liked it any way, the little bastard, so he didn’t have any right to laugh.

Anti let it happen, smiling and then humming around Wilfords cock, and it sat pretty comfortable in his mouth because Wilfords thrusts were small and shallow and teasing and Anti did many wonderful things with his tongue. 

“Oh God, your mouth is so perfect for me, Kitten, so perfect for your Master, you look so perfect taking Daddy’s cock like that...”

And, alright, maybe Anti was kind of into it because he opened his mouth more just to let out a moan, and Wilford rolled his hips forward just a little more, and the angle was slightly weird but it didn’t matter even a little bit. Because Darks grip on his hip was getting tighter, and it was obvious Dark was finding it harder to control himself instead of just pounding into Anti like he wanted to. And Wilford tried his best not to gag Anti, not like Anti would actually care, he opened his mouth more for a reason.

And suddenly, Dark had a hand wrapped around Antis cock and was pumping it, and Anti would have shouted at the sudden stimulation he hadn’t realised he needed if there wasn’t a thick cock half way down his throat.

Anti was glowing, lying there and taking it all in, so happy and satisfied and on cloud nine while his partners fucked into him, slowly losing control, showering him with praise.

“You’re so tight pet, so perfect, inside and out, I just want to fill you up and cover you with cum, I want to make a mess of you, I want to...”

“You swallow me up so well, Kitten, the prettiest kitty, your mouth is so fucking wet, Daddy’s going to cum on you, okay? Your Master is going to cum on your pretty little face, Kitten...”

The grip on his collar got tighter and he was being chocked a little but honestly that was perfect.

So that was the general consensus then, that he was going to be absolutely covered in cum. And actions suited words, because Dark twisted his wrist slightly and Anti was cumming all over himself, and he was cumming hard. He felt some hit him in the chin, and that would have been gross, but then Dark and Wilford were pulling out of him, Dark still stroking Anti off with one hand, and Wilford was cumming on Antis face, on his lips and his neck and shoulders, and it was warm and tingly and Dark was cumming on Antis belly, and his chest, and the inside of Antis thigh somehow. 

Anti was still being stroked, although it was a lot softer, and he felt a chill work its way down his spine as he glitched slightly, and felt and the grip on his leash slacked, the tightness at his collar loosening. He dabbed at the pools of cum he had all over his body, and he giggled, absolutely adoring the situation and how worn and blissed our his lovers looked. And they kissed him. Wilford even kissed him on the lips, getting cum in moustache, which was interesting because Wilford usually hated when that happened.

Dark took his hand away from Antis cock and kissed the parts of his torso that weren’t sticky, and Anti was just... so happy to have all this attention on him.

Wilford was smiling down at Anti, and Anti was sure Dark would have smiled if he had the energy. And at some point he was being cleaned with wet wipes but it was all so irrelevant. Anti loved attention, Anti loves praise. Anti loved love.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
